Down like a Domino
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: A roof top party, some carefully placed sun loungers and some fleeting summer tension.


I partially blame Charlie for this!

This is inspired a bit by "Domino" by Jessie J, "Just Stay the Night" by James Blunt and "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5.

A roof top party, some carefully placed sun loungers and some fleeting summer tension.

But here you all are- another Sara/Greg one-shot, hope you all like it.

Please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Down like a Domino **

The colours of dusk were slowly melting away from their spot above sin city as neon endlessly fought the stars. The smell of white wine and cigarettes lingered in the air like the memory of an old friend. Music softly played over the scene of an already finished party as plastic cups, beer bottles and paper plates littered the floor like a carpet of chaos. They were an anomaly in the centre of the mess, wrapped up in each other's arms slowly swaying to the sound of John Mayer's "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room". Greg's hand absentmindedly rubbed circles on the small of Sara's back while her arms stayed firmly draped around his neck.

They had been largely silent the whole time they had been alone, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say. The unavoidable tension between them was like fog clouding their actions and intentions. The thin fabric of Sara's top fluttered in the breeze that floated past them acting as relief for all of the humid air and pent up frustration. The song came to an end slowly fading out like day light. They reluctantly pulled apart from each other realising in a bitter-sweet way that perhaps the things that they were experiencing were only the side effects of the alcohol and a long night.

"The city looks beautiful from up here." Sara said turning her vision to what was beyond the edge of the roof top where they had made their nest. She slowly made her way towards the cityscape that unfolded before them. She squinted using her fingers to trace images in the thick air.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked with a soft laugh his eyes not leaving her frame as he walked towards her.

"I'm making constellations." Sara replied in almost a whisper turning to the man beside her. Their eyes met and it was as if in that moment everything seemed to still. They city below them seemed to disband into nothing by an ocean of lights.

Greg attempted to memorise everything about Sara in the dimming light; the gloss that lingered on her lips, her clouded over eyes, the soft glow of gold on her skin as the sun disappeared at the horizon. The white of her cotton shirt standing out again the increasing indigo, her sleek jeans were almost skin tight and her heels elongating her legs further.

"Didn't anyone tell that you staring is rude?" She asked in a husky voice raising an eyebrow at him as the thrill of his eyes running over her settled in.

"I can't help it...you look amazing." he responded almost inaudibly. Sara blushed looking away, her eyes on the city again. Greg reached out a hand gently stroking her jaw until she turned to look at him. Her skin felt like silk underneath his fingertips. Sara felt a shiver run down her spine as their eyes met again; she could almost taste the sparks that were flying between them.

"I should go." She muttered half heartedly to him.

Before she could protest Greg had closed the gap between them placing his lips on hers. His arms found her place around Sara's waist pulling her flush against him as he teased her lips apart, his tongue dancing inside her mouth. He took in every lingering taste- beer, cigarettes, and chocolate – melting into her. Sara's hands were in his hair pulling him ever deeper into the kiss, her legs up and around his waist. She could barely remember the last time she had felt so invigorated, so alive. And as her pelvis ground against Greg, she didn't feel embarrassed or nervous like she usually did in such situations. The tension that had been persistent between them had exploded with the dazzling flares of fireworks and unbearable heat of the desert. "Harder to breathe" caught them off guard blasting through the speakers only causing them to pull apart for mere seconds.

"I love this song." Greg said breathlessly but Sara simply ignored him catching his lips with her own before letting them trail down to his neck, his musky taste lingering in her mouth. Greg tripped on a sun lounger and braced himself for hitting the floor, slightly surprised when he actually landed on the seat with Sara in his lap.

She gasped against his neck, her teeth gently touching the sensitive skin sending him into another stage of arousal. Sara simply just rocked her hips against his to relieve some of the tension- but they both knew that wasn't going to be enough. Sara's body glistened in the pale moon light as she crumbled into Greg's arms exhausted, satisfied and panting. They made love in that very spot not holding anything back letting all of the lingering looks and fantasies turn into one very hot reality.

"Would this be an okay time to tell you that I love you?" Greg whispered into her ear as the sound of their heartbeats collided with traffic.

"Yes." Sara responded, muttering into his ear as her head rested on his shoulder as they lay intertwined like a tangled mess of limbs.

"Okay then...here it goes...I love you." He said quietly speaking into her hair.

"I love you too." Sara replied causing Greg's heart to skip a beat. He pressed a soft kiss of her temple and pulled her even closer. The world seemed to slow in that moment, as Sara realised that Greg had taken her down like a domino.

"Do you really not like Maroon 5?" He asked with a soft laugh that vibrated through his body against hers. Their intimacy in that moment not matching anything either one of them had ever experienced before in their lives.

**The End **


End file.
